villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sakon
Sakon and Ukon is the leader of the Sound Four and an antagonist in the series Naruto. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Shunsuke Sakuya. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Brian Beacock. Appearance Both Sakon and Ukon had fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair (in the anime, it has a more of a light blue-grey colour) with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). They both wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes, giving them an androgynous appearance. In most appearances, Sakon is usually shown with a smirk on his face and his head slightly tilted down. As Ukon usually slept inside Sakon's body, his head would protruded the back of Sakon's upper back and hanged limply, making his hair cover his face. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads just above their eye, which are covered by their bangs. Biography They are Siamese twins who are a part of the Sound Four. Like their teammates, they participated in the Invasion of Konoha, assisting Orochimaru by putting up a barrier to prevent anyone from interfering in the battle with the Third Hokage. They retreat after Orochimaru was immobilized in the arm by the Third Hokage. Their identities are unknown at this point, though they later become more prominent when they are sent to take Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru. Sakon and Ukon were acknowledged by Orochimaru as the strongest of the Sound Four, and were very capable leaders. After the deaths of Jirobo and Kidomaru, he and Tayuya make note that they cannot delay in bringing Sasuke's coffin to Orochimaru, but are later intercepted by the Sasuke Retrieval Team. While Naruto takes off with the coffin, Kiba plants a paper bomb to separate the twins and Tayuya, throwing himself, as well as Sakon and Ukon, into a trench. Sakon and Ukon quickly proved to be tough opponents, resorting to their second stage curse marks to defeat Kiba and Akamaru. After attempting the Fang Wolf Fang, Sakon and Ukon separate, and summon a massive iron barrier called Rashomon. Akamaru shoots acidic urine in Sakon's eyes, and while Sakon washes his eyes in a river, Ukon deals with Kiba, using his kekkei genkai to break his body down to a molecular level and merge with Kiba's own body. After Ukon threatens to kill him from the inside, Kiba stabs himself in his abdomen with a kunai knife, forcing Ukon out of his body. Severely weakened, Kiba throws smoke bombs to cover his escape and an Akamaru decoy filled with explosives, but leaves a trail of blood that betrays his location. Ukon re-merges with Sakon and the twins agree to kill both of their opponents. All they find is Kiba's jacket, and that he has escaped into the river, but they keep the jacket so they could disguise their scents and ambush Kiba. By the time they catch up with him, Kankuro arrives and intervenes, trapping both brothers inside one of his puppets and killing them. Gallery Sakon & Ukon.jpg Sakon Ukon.jpg Sakon and Ukon Curse Mark 1.png|Cursed Seal Level One 4292333-4269517-latest.png|Cursed Seal Level Two Navigation de:Sakon & Ukon Category:Ninjas Category:Partners in Crime Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Terrorists